The Water is Warm and Children Swim
by Taiven
Summary: A job involving a water wraith leaves Dean questioning reality as well as his sanity.
1. Part One

**Summary: **Dean and Sam are working a job involving a water wraith when things suddenly go wrong. Luckily, they kill the wraith, but when Dean starts to see strange and impossible things he begins to wonder if their job is actually done. His questioning soon leads him to the truth and to the dire consequences it holds.

**Timeline**: Sometime between "Home" and "Scarecrow".

**Rating: **K+

**Warning:** Character death, mild language

**AN: **This story has been altered a tiny bit from its original post. Hope you like!

* * *

**The Water is Warm and Children Swim**

--

"_We never understand how little we need in this world until we know the loss of it._"  
- James Matthew Barrie

--

Part One

He had fallen in. Reaching out to grab hold of his brother's outstretched hand, he had fallen in. The water had raged beneath him as he had felt his body tilt forward, but still he had reached further. He had known he would fall, but Sam's hand had been just a few inches away.

The water was hypothermic freezing and it felt like a thousand pinpricks as it encased his entire body. He remained still for a moment, motionless as he hovered in the black water, but then he felt the rush of the current and he was swept away. His thoughts were turned far from his own safety for he knew his brother was ahead of him and his only goal was to reach Sam.

The darkness was almost silent as the water filled his ears. His eyes were wide open, searching, but there was no sign of his brother. Only inky blackness, streaks of silvery bubbles. His back suddenly hit something hard and jagged and when he opened his mouth water poured down his throat. His body automatically tried to gasp for air and there was a sharp pain as the liquid began to fill his lungs. He kicked his feet wildly, still searching for his brother, as he headed for the murky light above him. He needed air, but the river was too strong. Its silvery hands pulled him down, deeper, as he desperately fought against its strength.

His eyes stung and his body was wracked with pain as his thoughts began to flee from his mind and were replaced with the indecisive feeling of panic. A sharp object knocked his head as he struggled and he felt a deep gash grow, the pain barely noticed as his body screamed for air. He was so close, and now he reached his hand out in a last attempt to reach for life. He thought it was simply a cruel joke as he felt the warm air on his hand but not on his lips.

His body would not obey his mind. When he told his legs to kick they stopped and let the current take him away, his hand slipping back into the dark depths of the raging river. He closed his eyes, the hunt for his brother ended, and a strange sense came over him. His mind began to drift as if in a dream, fading into unconsciousness...

He suddenly felt a hand grasp his wrist. All Dean's energy had fled him as he had fought to survive, and now he let the strong arms haul him from the water and drag him from its tempting pull. He felt air on his tongue and he greedily sucked it in, water sputtering from his mouth at first but the sweet substance soon filling his lungs. Solid ground was beneath him now and his body went limp as the hand released him and he heard a voice.

"Dean?" His eyes flickered open in response to his name. "Man I thought you weren't going to make it. Jesus…"

"Sam?" His little brother was kneeling beside him, his hands resting on his knees and his eyes squinting in the sun. Water dripped from his tangled hair and his chest rose in long, even breaths. Dean blinked away the water from his eyes. "Sam, how did you… How did you get out of the river?"

The younger Winchester smiled as he stood up, reaching down a hand for his brother to grab hold of. Helping Dean up, Sam answered, "I have more upper body strength then you give me credit for."

Dean shook his head unbelievingly but was simply grateful that they were alive. Within the river there was a moment when he had actually given up, accepted the fact that he was about to die. He had stopped not only his struggle to live, but his fight to save Sammy. He had almost failed his brother. The thought of that scared Dean more now than anything he had faced in the past, be it demon or monster.

"Well, at least we got rid of that damn water wraith." Dean cast a grim look at the river, the current still strong and wild, as he tried to hide his panicked relief.

"You sure?"

"Yah I'm sure." Dean seemed a little annoyed at his brother's doubtfulness. "As soon as the thing pulled you in I threw the charm in the water. Ran my ass off to try to reach you. Damn it Sam, next time don't stand so close to the edge."

Sam cast the older Winchester an amused look but remained silent. Looking down at his soaking wet clothes, Dean sighed. "Let's get back to the motel."

--

A hot shower and a dry pair of clothes had Dean back in a good mood. He exited the washroom and spotted his brother sitting at the small, circular table in the far corner of the motel room. The laptop was perched before him, his fingers rapidly skimming across the keyboard. "What are you doing?"

Sam took a moment to answer, obviously focused intently on the screen. "Just catching up on some things," he mumbled.

"What things?" Dean asked, his mood quickly returning to annoyance at his brother's lack of detail. He took a step forward to view the screen but suddenly stopped. "What the hell are you doing still wet?" he asked with a tone of stunned amazement. "Dude, change your clothes!"

Sam's hair and clothes were still thoroughly drenched. It looked as if he had just stepped out of the river, a pool of water forming by his feet. "Ah man, come on!" Dean groaned as he noticed the puddle. "Get up and put some dry clothes on. What are you doing on that computer anywa-" Dean didn't finish his question as he took another step and examined the screen.

It was completely blank; simply a white screen. No words, pictures, or even a cursor obstructed the image, yet Sam seemed to be completely focused on the monitor, the keys still making the continuous _tap tap tap _sounds as his fingers played over them. Dean looked at his brother strangely. He was about to say something when the laptop suddenly snapped shut and Sam rose from the seat to face him.

"You're right," the younger Winchester agreed. "I'm going to take a shower and then turn in." Dean silently watched his brother as he walked to the bathroom door, stopping just before he entered. "Oh, and do you think you can pick some things up at the grocery store down the street? We'll need some things for the road tomorrow."

Dean nodded his head slowly, his brother vanishing into the washroom and the sound of running water quickly reaching his ears. Shaking his head, he grabbed the keys from the dresser and made his way out of the room.

--

Thirteen minutes later Dean was standing in front of a stack of crowded shelves, his hand reaching for a pack of Oreos. He balanced the bag in his arms along with the other assortment of food products he had picked up around the store, cursing himself for not picking up a basket on the way in. Finally satisfied with his selections, Dean turned to head to the front of the store and the cashier counters.

He froze.

"Mom?" The word was a whisper on his lips. He stood still for a moment. Only for a moment... Dean suddenly shoved the items in his arms onto one of the shelves, the bag of Oreos falling to the floor below.

"Mom! Hey!" He began to run, pushing past carts and dodging customers. "Mom!" He was so close. She was standing just at the end of the aisle, the white gown he had last seen her in cast around her pale form. But she was shaking her head, and suddenly she was walking away. He couldn't believe it. She was gliding across the tiled floor and was swiftly gone, disappearing out of view.

Dean burst out into the main aisle of the store, his breathing hard and erratic. Other customers were staring at him, bewildered expressions lining their faces. He swung his head around, searching the customers' faces for his mother's, but she was not among them.

Dean's shoulders slumped. He had sworn he had seen her. She had been right in front of him, her eyes watching him attentively. She had been real. Somehow, she had been real.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dean quickly left the store.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Part Two

**The Water is Warm and Children Swim**

--

"_We never understand how little we need in this world until we know the loss of it._"  
- James Matthew Barrie

--

Part Two

When Dean returned to the motel the soft snoring resonating from the far end of the dark room revealed that his brother had already fallen fast asleep. The older Winchester decided not to wake him, the image of his mother still flickering in his mind. Instead he slumped onto his own bed and stared at the wall, his eyes avoiding the ceiling out of cold habit. It was hours before his eyes finally closed and sleep took him.

What seemed like minutes later, the rays of sunlight shifting in from the damaged blinds played across Dean's face and he suddenly snapped awake. He remained still for a few moments, staring across the room at his brother's perfectly made bed. The sound of running water slowly made its way into the older Winchester's awareness and he let out a long breath. Sam was simply taking another shower.

_Another shower?_ Dean asked himself wordlessly as he changed from his wrinkled clothes of yesterday into a black shirt and a pair of faded, ripped jeans. He left his bed the way it was, the sheets crumpled and tangled, as he began to pack. "Hey Sam!" he called as he stuffed clothes randomly into his duffel bag, suddenly feeling as if he didn't get enough sleep the night before. "I'm going to go check out!" He lifted the strap of the bag onto his shoulder and grabbed the keys to his prized Impala parked outside. "I'll meet you by the car!"

Splash. Dean stopped, his feet suddenly feeling cold and wet. He glanced down and a puzzled expression quickly etched his face. The carpet was completely drenched to the point that water was now accumulating on its surface, forming what looked to be a cloudy pond in the motel room. He followed the mess to the bathroom door, water leaking out from the bottom crack.

The duffel bag dropped to the ground, directly into the puddle, and Dean bounded to the closed door, twisting the knob but finding it locked. He didn't know what to expect, how to react, for years of hunting had revealed to him a world of bizarre situations but he wasn't sure now what the water meant. Had the toilet simply overflowed? Was Sammy in danger? Banging on the chipped wood with his fist, he called Sam's name. No response.

Panic gripped Dean and sent a thousand possibilities racing through his mind as to why the bathroom was flooded, causing him to hesitate for a moment. Only for a moment... He suddenly backed away from the door and quickly sprung out his leg, kicking it almost clear off its hinges. He rushed in, water pouring around his ankles.

"What the hell man?" Sam stood before him, fully dressed and a toothbrush protruding from his mouth. Dean looked at his younger brother incredulously, a mask of pure shock and confusion imprinted on his face. He tried to speak but no words came to his mind, and instead he looked around the bathroom, searching for the source of the water that filled the space.

But there was no water. In fact, the room was perfectly dry, and even when he glanced back Dean was amazed to find the carpet was exactly as it had been the day before. There was no large puddle or gushing water. It was utterly parched.

Turning to face his brother once more, Sam met his gaze with a worried expression. He took the toothbrush from his mouth. "Dean, are you okay?"

It took a few moments for the older Winchester to answer. "We need to go back to the river."

"What?" It was obviously not the answer Sam had been expecting. "Dean, why?"

"The water wraith, it must have done something to me." Dean touched his left temple. "I don't know how the bastard did it, but I swear… something's happening to me."

The concern on his brother's face deepened. "What are you talking about Dean? I thought you said you killed the thing."

"I did!" Dean hesitated, reaching back a hand to rub his neck. "I know I did… Look, let's just go back to the river and see what we find, all right?"

"But what's wrong?" Sam demanded to know.

"I'll explain on the way," was Dean's only reply as he exited the bathroom and grabbed the duffel bag he had dropped. His heart leapt as several drops of water fell from its base and the bottom appeared to be thoroughly soaked. "Son of a bitch…"

--

"Dean!" The older Winchester snapped back to reality as he turned his head to face his brother's voice. "The light's green man," Sam announced as he tilted his head to the road, the trace of an amused smile playing on his lips. "Dude, you've got to relax. Your knuckles are white."

Dean glanced at his hands gripping the steering wheel as he pressed on the gas pedal, and upon realizing that his brother's observation was true, loosened his hold. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I just don't know what that thing did to me…" he muttered, and Sam glanced at him again.

"Maybe it didn't do anything," the younger Winchester suggested. "Maybe you're not getting enough sleep."

"Oh, and this coming from the sleep deprivation winner of the year?" Dean cast a sideways glance at his brother but then returned his eyes to the road, turning the steering wheel and directing the car right. "I told you what I saw Sam. Water was flooding the place, and considering we just came from a job dealing with a water wraith, I think it's clear where we can put the blame." Dean awaited his brother's reply with a tinge of guilt at having left out his experience in the grocery store, but Sam simply let out a grunt and turned his eyes to the road.

They were nearing the river now and Dean's head began to feel a little lightheaded as he drove into a clearing in the woods that lined the bank, cutting the engine and pushing open the car door. "Let's just get this over with," he said bitterly as he made his way to the trunk.

Sorting through the various weaponry and items, he chose what he believed he needed and was about to shut the trunk when Sam's voice reached his ears. The younger Winchester had come to stand next to him, and when Dean looked up, the twenty-two- year-old was staring down at his large feet. "What?" Dean asked, clearly suspicious.

"I don't think we should go to the river." Sam repeated, still staring downward. "Why don't we just forget about the water wraith and get out of this town?"

Dean was speechless for a moment, trying to make sense of his brother's insane idea. "What the hell do you mean _forget about the water wraith_ Sam? I told you it's messing with my head. I think I'd like to kick its ass before we go on to our next gig."

"Yah, but Dean, I-" Sam whipped his head up and looked at his brother with wide, frantic eyes, a pleading tone in his voice. "I don't think-" However, he quickly stopped the words tumbling uncontrollably from his mouth and drew his lips together in a tight line.

Dean sensed something was troubling his younger brother and immediately grew concerned. "Sam? What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"  
Sam's eyes flickered away. "Never mind," he said bitterly, shutting the car trunk. "Let's just get this over with."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Part Three

**The Water is Warm and Children Swim**

--

"_We never understand how little we need in this world until we know the loss of it._"  
- James Matthew Barrie

--

Part Three

It may have been the dense grey clouds hanging in the sky above that pressed down on the brothers, slowing their steps as they made their way to the river. Or it could have been the unsaid words that hung to each of them, causing a footstep to feel like a major feat. Whatever the reason, each boy could feel the strain of the silence between them, and neither ventured to break it.

As the sound of rushing water grew closer, Dean could feel his heartbeat begin to quicken. He had no idea what to expect; if this water wraith was actually the thing that was causing him to hallucinate. He simply had nowhere else to go. There was no place he could turn to for answers as to why he had seen his deceased mother the night before or why water had flooded his motel room earlier that morning. All he knew was that everything had turned wrong after they had left this area. There had to be something – _anything _– here that could give him answers.

Their feet halted a few meters from the edge of the raging river, and as Dean gazed at it solemnly, he noted that it appeared fiercer than the last time he had seen it; the water hungrily lapping at the bank, greedily pulling at the strands of grass and the seeded rocks. He took a step toward it. "All right," he said as he shuffled the various items clutched in his hands. "We've got to find the son of a bitch first, and like before, we can-"

"Dean," Sam's voice was low, almost inaudible, but the older Winchester heard him nevertheless and glanced up. "I was kind of hoping you'd agree not to come back here, but…" The younger boy hesitated for a moment, looking slightly off to the left. "I guess it was the right thing to do."

Dean did not know how to reply. Not only had he been seeing things lately, but he had also noticed that Sam had been making little or no sense as well. The uneasiness he had felt before returned with full strength, forcing Dean to study his brother for a hint as to what was amiss. Now that Dean looked closely, he discovered things he had failed to notice before.

The bags usually darkening the area beneath his brother's eyes were now gone. Sam's face appeared brighter, his skin a healthier hue. Even the way he stood seemed more relaxed. His shoulders were less tense, as if a weight had been lifted. He stood to his full height, hands shoved in his pockets, and Dean couldn't help but wonder what had changed him.

His eyes held something different. They were not calm or serene. They were darker than he remembered, a brooding sadness filling them. Dean could see it clearly now as the brown orbs stared at him from behind long strands of dark hair. Something was horribly wrong.

"I've been thinking about dad," Sam announced, his voice thoughtful. "I've been thinking about where he ran off to. You've got to find him."

Dean was puzzled by his brother's sudden turn of conversation. "Sam, what are you talking about? We're going to find dad, I already told you-"

"I know you already told me but it's different now," interrupted the younger Winchester as his voice grew louder. "You've got to find him Dean. And when you do you have to tell him it wasn't your fault. Tell him it was an accident; that you tried."

Dean gazed at his brother with intense confusion, sorting his words in his head and trying desperately to form something he could understand. He attempted to speak but the sticky dryness slicking his throat was making it almost impossible.

"But you have to believe it too Dean. You can't beat yourself over it. You know it was an accident. There was nothing you could have done.

"Sammy, what the hell are you talking about? What was an accident?" Dean's concern began to mingle with alarm. He waited for a response but his brother's expression did not change.

"I'm serious Dean. I know you tried. Remember that."

"Sam! What are you talking about?" Dean could feel the slight frustration he felt bubble furiously to anger. "Remember what?"

"You don't belong here. You need to go back. You've been here too long already."

Dean threw down the items he held and took two angry steps toward his brother, grabbing him firmly by the shoulders and staring up at his face. "Sam! I'm not leaving! Back where? You're not making any sense!"

"Just remember you tried Dean." Tears glimmered in Sam's eyes as he took a step backward, the older Winchester's hands slipping from his shoulders.

Dean began to panic. He tried to grab his brother but the younger boy seemed to slip from his reach. "Sam!" he shouted.

A tear slid down his face and then another. No, they were not tears. Water was dripping from his head. Dean swiped his hand across his forehead and felt the cold water running in rivulets. It seemed to originate from nowhere, streaming down his face and soaking his clothes. A sharp pain erupted from the back of his head and he instinctively reached back, his hand returning with red blood.

He stared at his brother, realization suddenly dawning. The water began to increase and he was now completely soaked, the weight of his drenched clothes pulling him downward. The liquid rushed by his ears, clogging them, and began to fall before his eyes. Through the glistening curtain of water Dean could see Sam. He saw his brother's lips move, and although he could not hear the words, he knew what he had said.

His little brother was beginning to fade. He was only a dark shadow through the water's film and then he was gone and Dean was swept from his feet and the water was raging all around him. The cold returned and his head swarmed with confusion, but then it was as if everything became focused. He found himself breaking the surface of the river. Gasping for breath, the water in his lungs choking him at first, he gulped in the sweet air that met him.

The water had calmed and he could feel mud beneath his feet. His body completely exhausted, he let the gentle water slowly pull him to the shore where he clutched two tufts of damp grass, struggling to haul half of his drenched body out of the river. He laid there for a few moments, the side of his face pressed firmly into the embankment and his limbs numb as he gained his breath back.

The thought of Sammy suddenly pushed itself into his mind and his head shot up, a wince escaping his lips as the forgotten gash made itself known once more. He looked around frantically and his eyes suddenly spotted the still figure in the water. Dean remained frozen for a moment. Only for a moment…

With a yelp of alarm and terror, the older Winchester pushed himself upwards and sloshed clumsily through the shallow water. Plunging down beside his brother, the river now reached his waist as he took stock of his brother's condition. Sam was floating on his back, his long hair matted to his forehead and swaying softly around his head. His eyes were closed, his lips holding a tinge of blue.

Frantically, Dean slid him to the bank and pulled him onto land. He anxiously held his shaking fingers to his brother's neck but felt no pulse. Placing his ear to Sam's chest, not a single beat was heard. He tried to do CPR but stopped when he found himself pummeling Sam's chest to try to get him to breathe. Hot tears mixed with the water river coating his skin as he rested his forehead and fists on his brother's chest, the dead ache in his heart stopping all movement but the clenching of his hands and the shaking of his shoulders.

He didn't know how long he remained like that, his brother's limp form lying in the long grass. Shadows were darkening as Dean was finally able to shift. He straightened his back and looked down at his brother's face, pale and ghostly in the dimming daylight. His thoughts went back to the last time he had seen Sam alive. His skin had been brighter then, but the same peacefulness had been etched into his sullen appearance. The last time he had seen him - eyes full of sorrow. They were full of goodbye.

Sam had said goodbye.

Sam had forgiven him.

Sam had saved him.

**The End**

* * *

A bit about the story:

Inspired by the psychological thriller _Stay_, the song "Red" by _Pieces_, and the song "Colorblind" by _The Counting Crows._

Winner of the Sensue Supernatural Fanfiction Award for "Worst Nightmare", Round 4.


End file.
